A Matter of Perspective
by Chelles
Summary: Weddings bring out the romantic in everyone.


A/N: This collection of drabbles (all under 200 words) is a birthday gift for the lovely and talented Maisy13. I know it's been awhile, but I'm still thinking of you, and I hope things are going well for you. Happy birthday!!

I also must give a huge thank you to Aussieforgood for all her help with this story.

I don't own CSI. Though this story is based on a little truth and a lot of speculation, I guess I'll say it contains spoilers through all US aired episodes.

* * *

_A Matter of Perspective_

* * *

_Nick_

I never expected this. Well, maybe part of it. The wedding part, at least. I mean, he left his job and flew hundreds of miles to be with her. No one, not even anti-wedding Sara, could resist that.

I just never expected to be asked to stand up for them like this. I've never been so honored. I'm so proud to be the one to do this for them. Sara's been like a sister to me since she came to Vegas, and Grissom … there are no words to describe everything he's become to the team over the years.

I love these two, and I'm so happy they found this happiness in each other.

* * *

_Hodges_

I don't get it. I just don't get it. It should be me up there, not him. I mean, we're so much closer than they'll ever be. We understand each other so much better.

I should tell him. They'll all understand, right? I'll just explain the situation, and he'll let me take his place. It's only right.

Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll just –

Oh. Maybe I'll stay.

* * *

_Wendy_

Don't think for a minute that I don't know what's going through his head. Hodges is offended that Grissom asked Nick to be his best man instead of him. So offended that he's going to try to shove Nick out his way. I need to keep him here, in his seat, and if this is what it takes…

It's not so bad, really. I kind of like holding his hand.

* * *

_Doc Robbins_

It's about damn time.

I'm not trying to be harsh, but _really_. I watched them flirt over dead bodies for _years_. Everyone in the lab knew they were interested in each other. I'd go so far as to say some of the suspects and victims' relatives could even see it. But, could they? No. Not for _years_.

And, once they did, they went through so many obstacles. Struggles. Separations. Misunderstandings. Breakdowns. But, no matter what happened, they always found their way back to each other.

They're happy now. They deserve to stay that way. Maybe I should give them the name of my travel agent …

It's about damn time.

* * *

_Greg_

I used to have a crush on her. I don't think she knew.

Catherine did. I sort of told her. Hey, sometimes a guy needs advice, and she's always good at dispensing it.

I had that crush for a long time, but it only took about ten seconds for me to get over it. I walked into the break room one day, and they were talking. Not about a case. Not about work. Just … talking. I saw the way they looked at each other, and I knew I didn't stand a chance.

I knew, right then and there, that they'd get married someday. If they're happy, then I'm happy for them.

I just wish they hadn't asked me to be in the wedding party. This tux is killing me.

* * *

_Catherine _

I knew, you know. I knew before they did. Well, before _he_ did, anyway.

I knew the first time I heard him say her name that she was more than a friend. I knew the first time I saw her look at him that he'd always be more than a boss to her.

It took them what felt like five hundred years to get to this point, but I think it was worth it. I think they think so, too.

I also think that Sara is the sweetest bride for letting me choose my own dress. She had every right to dictate what her maid of honor should wear. Well, she's never liked dressing up, anyway, and I am the lab's fashionista. Someone's gotta be.

Oh, here she comes … and there I go. Thank goodness this mascara is water-proof.

* * *

_Brass_

It's been years since I let myself think about doing this. Around the time Ellie ran into trouble in Vegas, I gave up imagining walking my daughter down the aisle.

I was shocked when she asked me. I've always felt rather paternal toward her, but I didn't realize she thought of me the same way. Shocked … but, honored. Proud. Like a father should be.

I may not have watched Sara grow up like I did Ellie, but doing this for her feels _right_.

* * *

_Sara_

Oh, no. Catherine's crying. I _told_ her she wasn't allowed to cry. If she cries, who's going to stop me?

No, I won't cry. I'll just look away from her …

Nick and Greg look so good in their tuxes. Heh. Greg's going to kill us for making him wear it, but he looks _so_ good. Too bad Riley's not here to see it. Nick said he thought she had a thing for him … Speaking of, I wonder if Mandy's looking at Nick …

_Whoa._

Oh, my God. _Oh, my God_. I thought Grissom looked good in his court suits, but … _that tux. _I think I'm getting weak in the knees. Thank God I have Brass to hold me up.

This is it. I'm getting married. I, the girl who hated weddings and vowed never to become a man's property, am getting _married_. _I _am marrying _Grissom_. He's going to be my _husband_. I'm going to be his _wife_. Forever. God, I love him so much …

Oh, no. I _told_ Catherine I'd cry if she did.

* * *

_Grissom_

Every dream, every wish, every hope, coming true right in front of me. How is this possible? How is this gorgeous woman walking to me, marrying me?

I love her. I love her so much. "_There is no remedy for love but to love more._"Thoreau. That's exactly what I've done. I've loved her more and more until I was finally willing to give up everything for her, and she was willing to do the same for me.

I don't deserve her, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying. The best part is, I _get_ to spend the rest of my life trying.

I've never believed in luck, but, right now, I feel like the luckiest man alive.

_Fin_


End file.
